


Tay Swift Ain't Got Shit On Us

by OTPAlchemist99



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cinnamon Roll Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Grinding, Hank & Connor Fluff, Hank fucks with Reed, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, POV Third Person, Reed & RK900 smut, Spanking, Tsundere RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPAlchemist99/pseuds/OTPAlchemist99
Summary: Hank tries to fuck with Reed and Connor just tries to be a good big brother.Either way, Reed is about to have a bad time.Or good time, depends on how you look at it.





	1. Hank's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completed work and all I am doing is adding finishing touches and posting.
> 
> DBH fics have become my life since the game has came out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Gavin Reed is completely wasted. Which really isn’t surprising considering how much the lieutenant has seen him drink. A camel in the desert for a month drinks less than what Hank has seen Reed guzzle down. On top of that, the man is he a talkative drunk. As if he wasn't annoying enough already...

Normally, Hank would be pissed. Friday at Jimmy’s is the one day he gets to just stare out into space with a cold beer and let his mind and muscles unwind. The luxury something he use to do more often. Now he spends most of his evening at home with Sumo and Connor. So the fact that he has to spend that one night listening to a coworker bitch should piss him off. He gets enough of that shit at work.

In reality, Hank is just having too much fun listening to Reed get worked up to be bothered. Hell, he feels mildly nostalgic watching the other man get heated over his android partner. Hank chuckles. It’s not like he wasn’t in his shoes only a couple months ago.

“Fuck that plastic piece of shit.” Gavin says, waving at the bartender for another shot of whiskey. “Did I tell you what he said the other day?” (He had, this would be the fourth time.) “He said I was a pretty good detective… for a human.”

Gavin looks at Hank expectantly, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. Hank looks back solemnly, lips twitching. “That is crazy, man. Cus’ I wouldn’t even call you a good detective.” Hank says face finally cracking into a smile.

“Oh, fuck you. You know what I mean though. It was the most back-handed complement in the fucking world. And he said it with that stupid superior smirk of his.” Reed says as the bartender sets down his neat whiskey. The glass barely clinks on the polished wood before Gavin scoops it up and tosses it back.

Hank’s brows raise. If he wasn’t so concerned he would be impressed by Reed’s drinking. Because even with his rot liver, Gavin’s has to be pickling in the stuff by now. Hank should really stop him while he is conscious.

“Hell, I’d rather have a washed up old fart like you as my partner than that bionic douche bag.” Reed says into his glass as he finishes the shot.

Hank tenses, body hunching. On second thought…maybe it’s time for some payback. Plus, it’s not like Reed doesn’t have it coming.

Hank excuses himself and heads for the bathroom. Once in a stall, he whips out his phone and brings up Connor’s contact.

 **Hank:** You’re still out with RK900, right?

He barely has to wait thirty seconds before his phone beeps.

 **Connor:** Yes, we are about to head back now. Why?

 **Hank:** Good. I need you to come and pick me up from Jimmy’s bar.

The response comes instantly, worry and tension radiating through the phone.

 **Connor:** I thought you were cutting back.

 **Hank:** I am, scouts honors.

 **Connor:** Who’s honors?

 **Hank:** It’s a figure of speech. I mean I am being honest.

          But I may have alternative motives for having you come pick me up.

 **Connor:** Such as?

 **Hank:** Well, you see Reed is pretty sloshed right now.

          I think someone will have to take him home.

          And since you will be taking me home…

 **Connor:** We will be there in ten minutes.

Hank grins down at his phone.

God this is going to be fun.


	2. RK900's POV

RK900 waits for Connor’s LED to stop blinking and his glazed eyes to turn back to him before raising an eyebrow in inquiry. He asks out of politeness because it is really obvious who Connor was messaging. Logically, there’s a 63% chance it’s Hank, 18% chance its work, 12% chance it’s another android friend like Markus or Simon and 7% chance it’s someone RK900 doesn’t know all together. But realistically, by the softening of Connor’s eyes and the slight curving of his lips, it only could be one person.

“That was Hank.”

“Obviously.” RK900 says dryly.

Connor tilts his head, soft brown eyes scanning. “Would you be interested in going with me to pick up Hank from a bar?”

RK900 scans his older model, crossing his arms. “Since there is no beneficial reason for me to want to go pick the lieutenant up with you, I assume there is a factor I am not privy to.”

Connor cracks a smile. “Detective Reed is also there with him, and from what Hank has told me he is fairly intoxicated and will most likely need a ride home.”

RK900 narrows his eyes at the other android.

For all his high processing power, it had really not been a good idea to confide in Connor about his issues with his partner. Though at the time it seemed completely reasonable seeing as they are both the only androids form the RK series to be working at the DPD and paired with human partners. It still didn’t change the fact that Connor kept on trying to fix the problem his way.

Connor’s solution was to fix everything with small niceties. ‘Kill them with kindness’ was an apt phrase for what he did to get Lieutenant Anderson to be his friend. It, unfortunately, made RK900 want to grind his synthetic teeth to their roots. The thought alone of trying to win Detective Reed over by conceding to his needs or by making ‘small talk’ made his biocomponents twitch.

It, however, didn’t dissuade Connor from trying.

The latest incident being earlier this week when Connor went to make coffee for the lieutenant and the detective. Then, calling him into the break room, gave the prepared coffee to RK900 to give to his partner. Inadvertently, asking him to rewarding Reed when he did nothing to deserve it and, therefore, giving positive reinforcement in a situation without a desired behavioral outcome given. Which was really just as counterproductive as giving positive reinforcement to bad behavior.

RK900 instead poured out the coffee in a trashcan in front of Reed and explained that under no circumstances would he ever reward the detective for the lackadaisical performance he has been putting forth so far.

And if the detective turned red, hunched over his desk and didn’t talk to him for the rest of the day… Well, then he at least took his comment to heart.

The real issue with Connor trying to help is that he  treats RK900’s _favoring_ of Detective Reed as the same creature, same affinity, as what he has for Lieutenant Anderson. And, while Connor’s… feelings toward the lieutenant are that of fondness and warmth, RK900 has no such weakness towards the detective.

RK900 is solely driven to break Gavin down and rebuild him better. A detective of near perfect parts left constructed like a Picasso painting, all odd angles and parts with volatile colors. Not to say the detective is unsatisfactory to look at. Just that his temper and behavior left a lot of sharp edges to break down and reshape.

Preferably under RK900’s boot.

Which leaves a very simple choice in whether or not he will accompany Connor to the bar. Reed is most likely being a nuisance in his intoxicated state, being overly vocal and talkative in a normally laidback atmosphere. Wholly unacceptable.

And really, someone needs to put the detective in his place.


	3. Gavin's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters start to get longer from here on out.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gavin’s shoulders sag, a loose grin spreading across his face. This was definitely what he needed, a couple drinks and an ear to vent. It really does wonders for his stress, something that had been approaching volcanic levels by quitting time.

He also needs to reevaluate his opinion of the lieutenant. Hank turned out to be a great listener and funny as hell to talk to. Especially so now that he’s not always in a surly mood, something that’s become a rarity since Connor became his permanent partner. Definitely makes working at the DPD more bearable. 

Though, in reality, the surly atmosphere really just transferred from Hank to him.

Gavin grimace and takes a large drink of him beer, wiping the foam off his lip with the back of his hand. In all honesty, it isn’t his fault. He didn’t ask to be partnered with a two hundred pound hunk of junk.

RK900 (what a fucking mouth full, even his name pissed him off) wasn’t worth even thinking about. Not that Reed can stop bitching about him to anyone with a fucking ear. Everything from his cool, unshakeable demeanor to his superior smirk lights something in Reed that made it impossible for him to just let roll off his shoulders. It was fucking stupid and petty and so irritated he shake. Which lead his to try and find a distraction... Which lead his to a bar...

And is how he ended up here, more drunk than he had intended, watching a game at a bar with Hank. His night had turned from an expected lonely evening of drunkenness to a comfortable one of, albeit still, drunkenness. But it beat the hell out of a night alone at home with his cat, even if he doesn’t have a plan on how to get him and his car home.

Those problems though are for future Reed. Right now Reed’s mind swims in a warm stupor of liquor, body loose and relaxed. He smiles and turns toward Hank as the game goes to commercial. His vision swimming as he pivots too fast.

Which is why Reed does a double take when he sees Thing One and Thing Two walk into the bar.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Gavin says the foggy stupor of alcohol dissipating as his heart rate kicks into high gear. He puts a hand on one side of his face and slumps over his drink, turning every so often to peak at the two as they come closer.

Hank notices Gavin’s glares and looks over, confusion dawning to recognition as his face lights up, clearly happy to see the two men.

_Fucking traitor._

“Connor. RK900. Fancy meeting you two here.” Hank says turning towards the pair with a wide grin.

“I don’t understand.” Connor says tilting his head to the side. “You told us to come.”

Reed shoots Hank a death glare. “Fucking traitor.”

“Being sarcastic, Con.” Hank says. “And you should thank them, Reed. Connor and RK900 were out and nice enough to come and get us. It’s not like you can drive yourself home, not with how shit faced you are.”

Gavin scoffs, eyebrows reaching for his hair line. “What? You and Connor are going to take me home?”

“Psh. Fuck no.” Hank says taking a sip of his beer. “RK900 is.”

Gavin’s jaw unhinges, mouth becoming prime real estate for flies.

“He is not wrong.” RK900 says taking a step towards Gavin, standing at a parade rest and looking as stiff as a fucking cardboard cutout. “You are far too inebriated to be driving yourself home. And I assume you would not like to leave your car here over night.”

“I ain't fucking talking to you.” Reed says looking away from his partner to the other android, knowing a weak link when he sees one. “Why can’t you just take me home?”

“Oh no. Sorry Reed but you are not Connor’s charity case.” Hank says a sparkle of amusement dancing in his eyes.

Reed grinds his teeth. “No you are, aren’t you? Washed up old drunk.” He spits out at the lieutenant.

No sooner than the words leave his mouth does Reed realize what he just said. Dread coils itself around his chest as a tense silence string itself out among the group. It shatters as a heavy hand claps itself on the back of Reed’s neck, the force of it shrinking him below its weight.

He doesn’t even need to look up at RK900 to see the icy flames flickering in his mechanical gaze. He is too familiar with it. It’s not like this is the first time Reed has been an abrasive dick.

“No, it’s because he’s my friend.” Hank says voice clipped. “Come on Connor, let’s go.”

The two head out the bar without giving Gavin or RK900 a parting glance, leaving behind an uncomfortable gap in their wake. Gavin’s mind races as they disappear, regret worming itself around in his guts. A small desperate voice echoes in his head, wanting to beg them to not go. Words of amends spin past his eyes, thousands of things he could say but won’t. Can’t say really because they are all pointless, meaningless.

The little voice stays trapped inside, leaving him alone with the android, who is slowly burning a hole in the side of his face with the heat of his stare. Reed shifts under the weight of the hand and stands, shrugging it off.

“I’ve already paid your tab.” RK900 says as Reed reaches for his back pocket. That causes Gavin to finally look up at his partner, scowl firmly in place. Cold blue eyes gaze back, daring a word in opposition.

“Don’t expect a thank you.” Gavin says looking away, a flush coloring his cheeks. He heads for the door, ready to get the rest of the night over with.

RK900 follows close behind, lips twitching into a smirk. “From you, Detective? Never.”


	4. Connor's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, might have lied. Forgot about this shorter chapter.

_‘No, it’s because he’s my friend.’_

Connor can’t help but let those words warm him as he drives Hank home. It’s not like the lieutenant hasn’t ever called him his friend before. It’s just that Connor cannot recall a time where it was said so vehemently. That in addition to the placement of Hank’s hand on his lower back as they walked out of the bar (which is textbook body language for possessiveness) is what has Connor glowing like a luminescent stick.

“What are you so happy about?” Hank asks Connor as they get out of the car. “Did Reed’s sunny attitude put you in a good mood or something?”

“I never let Detective Reed’s demeanor affect my mood.” Connor responds honestly as he unlocks the door to the house.

Hank snorts. “Probably not a bad idea.”

Connor sets the keys in the bowl near the door. “I will say if anything to do with Detective Reed affects my mood tonight, it is probably that I am worried about leaving RK900 and him together.”

Hank turns on the lights as they enter the house, scratching Sumo on the head as he comes to greet them. Hank chuckles. “It’s cute that you are a protective big brother, Connor but I’m pretty sure RK900 can take care of himself.”

Connor’s eyebrows furrow as he hangs up his jacket. “It’s not RK900 I’m worried about.”

Hank barks out a laugh as he heads into the kitchen for a glass of water, something that pleases Connor. Only a couple months ago it would have been a glass of whiskey or beer. “You may be right. Not that Reed wouldn’t deserve whatever RK900 dished out to him.”

“I don’t know. I am unconvinced RK900’s methods with be received well.” Connor says as Hank takes a drink of water. “Though Detective Reed does seem too dense sometimes for normal romantic advances, not that RK900 would ever refer to them as such.”

Water sprays out of Hank’s mouth in an instant, covering Connor and Sumo in a fine mist.

“RK900 is trying to what with Reed?” Hank asks, mouth hanging open as droplets of water run down his beard.

Connor wipes the moisture from his face, undisturbed by the mixture of saliva and water that’s on it. “I thought you knew. Wasn’t that why you told me to invite RK900 along.”

“What? No! I did that to fuck with Reed because I knew it would ruin his night.”

Hank and Connor look at each other, eyes wide.

“Oh…”

 

“…shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank need to work on better communication... XD


	5. Gavin's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reed's night just gets worse.
> 
> Sucks to suck.

Reed’s night has officially gone to shit. 

After being driven home by the worlds sourest DD, he manages to hit his head on the car getting out and projectile vomiting into his toilet. The fact that he also managed to bust his lip open on said toilet really is just the cherry on top of the shit sundae. 

Who knew you could projectile vomit hard enough to even do that?

The worst part though has to be RK900 witnessing him in all his drunken grandeur. Impassively leaning against the door frame as Reed vomits out his intestines. It would almost be worth drowning in his own toilet at this point, just to hide from the judging eyes of Mr. Holy-Than-Thou.

Hell, maybe if he sandwiches his face between the toilet and lid he can pull an ostrich and pretend he’s not there.

“Reed, get up. It’s not hygienic to fall asleep with your face in a toilet.” RK900 says, stepping into the bathroom. Reed barely resists the urge to roll his eyes, mostly to conserve energy.

“Just leave me to die...” Gavin says, mumbling into the toilet. 

RK9-, fuck it, Nines sighs. Gavin cracks open an eye and peeks up at him from his collapsed position over the toilet. Immediately, he regrets it. 

Nines blue eyes are glacial in every since of the phrase as he looks down at him. Reed’s stomach flips, his heart lodging into his throat. He closes his eyes again, hoping any flush is taken as a product of having just vomited his guts out. 

Of course the prick doesn’t know what that look does to him. Doesn’t know how every time he flashes those cold, disapproving eyes in his direction it’s like an electric shock to his dick. Hell, Reed has been pretending for the past month that they don’t affect him they way they do. A lot of good it is doing him…

The sound of leather shoes on wood draws Gavin from his flustered and sweaty state on the floor. They recede in sound, steps echoing farther away as they disappear down the hallway.

Reed’s stomach drops. Is Nines really leaving him? It’s not like he would blame the guy if he did. He’s a hot mess, and a shit-talking one at that. Definitely not really worth being around let alone dealing with. Fuck... why did he let Nines drive him home? Work is going to a goddamn nightmare. Nines will probably tell his fucking mini-me about it too, who then will tell Hank and-

“Detective, I need you to sit up and eat this.”

Gavin looks up from his spiraling thoughts to see Nines crouched down beside him. Tension drains from his body at the sight of his partner, something that he quickly shoves away.

Nines gestures towards him again which is when Reed notices what he is holding.

Tentatively he takes the toast, glancing between Nines and the crisped bread. The android keeps his face blank as Gavin looks suspiciously between the two.

“It’s not poisoned if that’s what you are thinking.” The android says standing. “Unless you leave poisoned bread in your cupboard.”

Gavin rolls his eyes and leans against the wall behind him, taking a bite of the toast. “Just confused why you would bother to do something nice for me.”

“Just because I don’t have a gag reflex doesn’t mean I don’t find the sound and smell of you vomiting repulsive. Bread should help settle your stomach.” Nines says as he grabs a bottle of water off the sink. “Here, drink this too.”

Gavin ducks his head as he takes the water, refusing to make eye contact with the android.

Why does his stomach flip at the mention of Nines not have a gag reflex? Fuck he’s messed up. Getting turned on at the same time he’s getting told he’s repulsive. His mom must have dropped him on his head when he was a baby.

He drains the bottle and throws it in the trashcan next to the toilet.

“You know you are much more tolerable when you listen to direction, Detective.” Nines says softly, taking a step towards him. Gavin looks up at the android looming over him, heart in his throat and mouth going dry. “Get up. I want your teeth brushed and you in the bedroom in five.” Without another word Nines walks out of the bathroom and down the hall, presumably into Gavin’s bedroom. 

Reed is thankful in that moment Cyberlife didn’t install eyes in the back of the RK series head because it would have been way too obvious that he was staring at the androids ass. And really, Gavin couldn't deal with Nines knowing he liked to check out his ass. There was only so much self-deprecation a man could handle before he had to leave the country. Not that it’s his fault, it was in his line of sight after all.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Reed stands on shaky legs and winces, adjusting himself.

Fuck, he is hard.

When did it happened? Who knows. Probably somewhere between Nines calling him repulsive and telling him he’s only tolerable when he follows orders like a good boy. (Okay, the good boy is an extrapolation by it was heavily implied.)

 

Yeah… his mom definitely dropped him on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Its three in the morning here and sadly I have to wake up in four hours.  
> I'll post the last two chapters tomorrow, promise!  
> thank you to everyone who has read and liked.
> 
> Take care and goodnight. :)


	6. Connor's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I don't general write fluff.  
> That being said, here is some Connor/Hank fluff.

“Hank?”

“Yeah?” He asks, flipping through the channels. Golden light blinking his features in and out of focus.

Connor shifts on the couch, plucking at the seam of his borrowed night shirt and sweatpants. Normal fair for sleep clothes in Hank’s house. Usually the smell of the lieutenants cologne and detergents soothed his twisting doubts after a long day. Tonight, the smell only seemed to invigorate the eels twisting in his abdomen.

_‘Stop projecting, RK800.’_

Connor bristles, hands twitching.

He’s not projecting despite what RK900 thinks. Just because they are in similar circumstances doesn’t mean his concern is anything other than genuine. Doesn’t mean its anything other than the brotherly concern Hank teases him on having.

Sure, he probably shouldn’t have messaged RK900 tonight. But any words of caution or advice of leisurely progression was out of consideration for the android and the detective. Nothing to do with his situation with Hank.

_I won’t stay stagnant like you._

Connor stares at his hands. His thirium pump beats wildly in his chest. Nothing to do with Hank at all…

“You know that one artist you like? The female singer?”

Hank stops on a basketball game. “Connor, you couldn’t be anymore vague right now.”

He clears his throat. Why does he feel the need to clear his throat? “The female pop singer that sings the love songs, I believe her name is Tay-”

Hank’s hand flies from the remote to Connor’s mouth, eyes wide. “What the fuck, Connor? Are you trying to black mail me or something?”

Connor removes Hanks hand from his face, eyebrows pulled together. Why is this already going to so poorly?

“I don’t understand. Why would I be trying to black mail you with the name of a singer you like?” Connor asks, chest heavy.

Hank scoffs. “I don’t like her.”

“I believe you have four of her albums in your car.” Connors says, LED blinking yellow. “With most people, that would indicate a fondness for her music.”

“Know it all.”  Hank says under his breath, slumping back down on the couch. “Just don’t mention that to anyone at the station, alright?”

He turns towards Hank, yellow pulsing along with colors from the TV, lighting up the dark living room.

“You are embarrassed about enjoy her music.” Connor says slowly, drawing the words out. Odd, it is something Hank is ashamed of but listens to in the car with him.

Hank huffs out a laugh. “Well it’s not exactly Knights of the Black Death.”

“Is it expected that people who like Knights of the Black Death do not enjoy Taylor Swift as well?” Connor asks head titled to the side.

“Ding, Ding, Ding. We have a winner.” Hank says, still staring straight ahead at the TV.

Connor looks at Hank, confusion etched on his face. Why is it that someone who enjoys heavy metal not allowed or expected to like pop music as well? Humans are too complex to be ridged in aspects of auditory interests. It has to be based on societal norms then.

A quick search of the demographical audience for the two artists shows varying results. Both appeal to a large age range making them popular despite having faded out over the last decade. At the height of their careers however, the niche demographics for Black Death averages out to be males from the ages of twenty-four to thirty-eight while Taylor Swifts were females from fifteen to twenty-nine. While the rarity of a man Hank’s age at the time of their popularity being into both wasn’t extremely low, about a thirty-two percent chance of overlap, it definitely wasn’t common either.

“If it’s something you don’t wish people to know about then why do you listen to the music in the car with me?”

Hank shifts on the couch, running a hand through his hair. “Fuck. I don’t know, Connor.”

Connor looks forward, carefully looking away from the lieutenant, eyes trailing over the game. “I hope you know I don’t find you less masculine for like Taylor Swift.”

Hank turns toward Connor, stuttering a laugh. “Shut up.”

Connor’s chest warms, a smile pulls are the corner of his lips.

With a huff, Hank shakes his head and turns towards him. “So, what was your question?”

Connor pauses. Should he even still ask? It would be easy to brush it off as nothing or ask a trivial question instead. Tonight might not even been the right time to say anything.

How _would_ he know when it’s the right time to say anything?

“Oh, uhm…” Connor licks his lips. His stomach hums like a nest of bees, electricity buzzing under his skin. “I was going to say, her song ‘King of My Heart’, it- its my favorite.” Connor finishes lamely, looking away.

Hanks eyebrows knit together. The game comes back on the TV which he immediately mutes. “Okay… But what brought this on?”

Connor takes a deep breath, hands braced on his knees. “It’s just… I was thinking about RK900 and Reed and how they have taken steps towards furthering their relationship and, while it is different than ours, I would very much like to have the same sort of relations with you and-”

Connor’s face burns, thirium beating wildly through his system. He can’t even look at Hank properly. All he can do is plow forward and get this… all if this rawness eating at his chest out. “It got me thinking of the first time I realized my feels for you. We were in the car listening to Taylor Swift and you... you were singing. Belting-out-the-lyrics-with-the-windows-down-with-your-hair-tangled-around-your-face-and-when-you-smiled-and-looked-over-at-me-my-thirium-pump-did-this-flip-and-”

“Woah, woah. Slow down.” Hank says covering one of Connor’s hands with his. “Jesus, Connor. I know you don’t need to breath but when you talk like that I can barely-”

Connor leans forward, lips bumping into Hanks in the barest form of a kiss before he pulls away, brown eyes wide. “I like you, Hank. These past couple months as your partner have been the best of my life. You’ve saved me in more ways than one and… _all at once you are the one I have been waiting for, king of my heart, body and soul._ ”

Connor looks down, pulling at a thread on his sweats. “I know I don’t technically have a heart or soul but I would gladly give you my body and all my biocomponents… if you want them.”

A warm chuckle pulls Connor's eyes up, chocolate brown connecting with twinkling blue. 

Hank smiles, eyes crinkling in the corner. “That has to be the sappiest shit I’ve ever heard.”

Connor’s mouth opens, an apology poised on his lips, when Hank cups his hand behind the younger man’s neck and pulls him forward.

Rough beard scratches Connor’s skin as Hank pulls him in, lips slotting together for a real kiss. Connor’s breathe hitches as a tongue caressing the crease of his mouth. A short and fast stuttering in his system. An irregularity.

But in that moment it doesn’t matter. He is too lost in the new sensations flying across his processor. Connor’s chest constricts, body heated even as shivers racing down his skin sensors. Gentle fingers tug at his hair as soft lips moving against his, a warm hand cups his cheek sending Connor spinning.

Connor squirms at the building of a fullness in his crouch, his pants constricting as his member fills out. It’s both exhilarating and terrifying. He pants into Hanks mouth, pressing forward to deepen the kiss. Chasing the pleasure he feels pumping through his system.

A soft whimper escapes his lips as his tongue touches Hanks, startling him. Connor’s eyes fly open. Has he always been able to make those noises?

Flush, Hank pulls away as he feels the other man tense, eyes connecting with dilated ones wide with bewilderment.

“I’m sorry. I’m... I don’t, uhm, really know what that was…” Connor says voice raspy and low. Another irregularity… He shouldn’t feel breathless or have the capacity to make erotic sounds or have unsolicited voice fluctuation.

Hank glancing over Connor as they disentangle, clearing his throat. “Oh, uhm it’s not a problem. It’s fine really.” Hank looks away, turning back towards the TV before looking at Connor again. “We should probably take it easy anyways. You’ve… you’ve not done anything like this before, right?”

Connor nods. “That was my first kiss, yes. This is my first erection as well.” He says glancing down at his lap.

Hank follows his gaze before swallowing, snapping his head back in front to face the TV. “Fuck... Yeah, it’s definitely good we stopped then.” He says, voice wavering.

Connor deflates at Hank’s works, chest clenching at the distant tone. Walls building themselves back between them. Distance gathering as the warmth from their kiss fades from his synthetic skin.

Is his inexperience undesirable to Hank? He could always do more research on the matter. Or gather data from RK900.

Connor shifts, about to move and give his partner some space, when something warm brushes his knee. Looking down, right next to him is Hank’s hand, palm turned innocently upwards. Connor stares at it, unsure why Hank would purposefully hit his knee. There is plenty of room on the couch for it…

With a huff, Hank shakes his head and grabs Connor’s hand, interlocking their fingers together in a firm grip. Finger’s weaving together to bring their palms flushed.

Connor’s breathe leaves him win a whoosh, eyes locking on Hank and his conjoined hands.

Through their connected palms he can feel everything… Hank’s heartbeat. His body temperature. The cracks in his knuckles from the cold Detroit winter. The calluses on his fingers from his gun. The patterns of his finger prints…

The life of Hank Anderson can be felt by Connor in the connection of their hands.

Connor’s thirium pump stutters, his chest aching around the machinery. He looks up at Hank, light from the TV illuminating his gruff feature. He blinks, pressure behind his eyes making them stink.

_All at once, this is enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the idea that Hank is into some Tay Swift and kind of had to add it to the story.  
> Hope you got a kick out of the idea as well and enjoyed the fluff! 
> 
> Smut awaits in the next chapter. Proceed with caution. ;)


	7. Gavin's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From fluff to smut, kinky smut at that.  
> Hope you don't get whiplash.

Gavin’s heart is pounding as he walks towards his bedroom, palms clammy. Somethings that’s got nothing to do with the alcohol he’d ingested. Most of which has been flushed down the toilet. What a waste.

Sadly, he is way too sober for his liking. He could go for a stiff glass of whiskey right about now. Anything really to take the edge off whatever Nines has planned.

Fuck. Why does the android make him want to swim in a bottle of liquor?

He was basically made better only to be lead towards the electric chair, though minus the hard-on. He is doubtful that many people on death row get boners right before they are executed. But hey, you never know. Fear boners are a thing.

He stops in front of the door, hand suspended above the handle. God he is a little bitch, it’s his fucking bedroom. Why should be afraid to go in there? Just ‘cus some over grown trashcan with legs is in there? An over grown trashcan with super hearing that can most likely hear him stalling outside the door…

With a growl Reed throws the door open. He plunges into the room; teeth bared and fists clench, ready for a fight. Though fighting with fists is hardly what greets him as he walks into the room. The android is ready for war… just not the kind Reed is prepared to fight.

Nines lounges in his desk chair, body facing the door with his long legs splayed open like an invitation. His jacket has been removed and the collar of the shirt unbuttoned down to his clavicle. The sleeves of the black shirt have been rolled up to his forearms, tight fabric accentuating the toned muscles.

Reed’s mouth drops open at the image of cool domination in front of him, abdomen clenching.

“Six minutes and twenty-seven seconds.” Nines says eyes hard as steel.

Reed’s eyebrows pull together. “What are you-”

“I told you to be in this room in five minutes. You took six minutes and twenty-seven seconds.” Nines voice is even and cool. Gavin’s cock twitches. “It would have been five minutes and thirteen seconds if you hadn’t dallied by the door, an almost acceptable time. As it is you are inexcusable in your tardiness.”

Reed narrows his eyes. “I don’t know what you are playing at, Nines but I wish you would get to the fucking point already.” Reed crosses and uncrosses his arms, shifting his weight. It’s like his arms aren’t attached; limbs disjointed, cumbersome. Why doesn’t he know what to do with his damn arms?

Nines stands in a fluid motion, gracefully striding towards him despite his large frame. The android is only a couple inches taller than him but somehow manages to make Reed feel like a bug under his heel. “I think I was being plenty clear, detective. But if you need me to spell it out for you, I will.”

The android begins to circle him, all predatory grace and lean muscle. Gavin stomach flutters, palms turning sweaty. “You are unprofessional at work, rude to your coworkers and friends as well as an overall nuisance. You’ve been allowed to act like a sodding child for long enough.”

He stops behind Reed, chest almost touching his back. Reed shivers at the bare inches between them.

Nines leans in, mouth barely brushing the shell of his ear. “Now, on. Your. Knees.”

Gavin knees touch the ground even as fire and venom rises to his lips. His cock strains hard as steel in his jeans even as his skin flushes and burns. Body and mind furiously fighting the other as Nines walks around the front of him, sharp eyes raking over his kneeling body.

Reed opens his mouth just as Nines laces his hand through his hair, pulling his head back and up.

“If they next words out of you aren’t an apology or begging, I don’t want to hear it.”

Reeds teeth grind together at the combination of pain and humiliation that wiggles in his stomach. “Oh, fuck you.” He says sucking in a sharp breath, heartbeat racing in his throat. “You’re a shit partner and a stupid fucking android. Like I give a shit what you want.”

Nines lets go of his hair and steps away. He sits back in the chair, body reclined. “You would be surprised.” Nine says voice dark and soft as velvet. He stretches his legs out, bringing the sole of his leather shoes to the tent in Reed’s jeans and presses down. “Our wants seem to be pretty mutually from what I can tell.”

Gavin bites his lip, eyes lids half-mast as he glares at Nines, and fuck it, if the bastard doesn’t look like the devil himself. Hell, he might as well be. Doubt the bastard has a soul anyways. Reed might even sell his to him if he just… keeps… pressing his foot… right…

Reed grinds his hips upwards just as Nines pulls away, the stupid fucking superior smirking on his lips. “But I would hate to assume that we are on the same page…” He says tilting his chin up, and eyebrow raised.

He clenches his jaw, glaring daggers at Nines all the while. Because of course, Reed can read between the lines. Nines isn’t going to just let him sit back and enjoy the ride (oh, god does that paint a picture…). No, he wants Reed to commit to this. And what better way than by crawling on his knees like a dog.

Reed does know how to be a good little bitch.

Sliding forward on his hand and knees, Gavin settles himself between Nines legs. His hand jitter as he brings the upward, nerves and tension making him shake. He settles them on either thigh and digs his fingertips into the dark denim and hard plastic. Not that it hurts the bastard.

“Good boy.” Nines says resting a hand on his shoulder. His thumb swiping up the column of his throat, no doubt feeling his heart races underneath the skin there. “Open your mouth.”

Looking downward suggestively through his lashes and back up to Nines face, slowly Gavin opens his mouth, eyebrow cocked.

Does the RK series even have a dick? Not that he particularly cares. He would probably be fine with Nines choking him and grinding his perfectly polished leather shoes on his dick. Though he does has a strap on Nines could use.

One hand still on his throat, Nines slides two finger of other hand into his mouth allowing Gavin to close his lips around them. Shallowly he thrusts the digits in and out before swirling them around his lips and pushing the back in. Gavin get lost in the gentle rhythm, eyes closing and throat relaxing to take the fingers deeper.

“I know you are curious.” Nines finally says causing Reeds eyes to snap open. He raises his brows in question, mind fuzzy. “Whether I have a phallic appendage or not.” He clarifies, pulling the digits from Reeds mouth.

Gavin eyes Nines crouch. “So, did Cyberlife give you a dick or what?”

Nines ‘tsks’ at him, hand on his throat wrapping around it in a firm grip. “What did I say about talking?”

He squeezes Gavin’s throat, cutting off any air and reply before letting go, leaving the detective gasping. “I don’t fucking know.”

The hand wraps back around Gavin’s throat, causing his vision to waver before Nines lets go again. “Wrong answer. I said if the next words out of your mouth aren’t an apology or begging I don’t want to hear it.”

“Can I please see your dick then?” Gavin asks his voice hoarse and full of vinegar as his breath comes in pants.

A dark growl comes from Nines, eyes narrowing and teeth bared. “On the bed, now.”

Reed’s stomach flips as he scurries over to the bed. Fuck, he’s never seen Nines pissed before. He can’t decide if that or his cold, disdainful glances are hotter.

He gets on his knees to crawl onto the center on the bed when a hand firmly grabs his head and pushes. Reed’s arms give out instantly as his face is roughly shoved into the mattress.

“Nines?” Gavin gasps out as he turns his head to the side.

“I don’t think you have the privilege to call me by anything other than ‘Sir’ right now, Reed.” Nines says voice ghosting over the back of his neck like frost.

“Yes, Sir.” Gavin says with a sneer even as his body vibrates. Nerves building towards a tension that is waiting to burst.

“Better. But try with less sarcasm next time.” Nines says threading his fingers through Reed’s hair for a better grip. Reed squirms under the hold, pressing his hips back into Nines. A hand lands hard on his the top of his ass, jolting him forward. “None of that. You are to take only what I give you, understand?”

Gavin nods, groaning as he buries his face into the sheets. He’s flushed from his cheeks to his stinging ass and dying to get out of his clothes. Just the thought of Nines’ cool hands on him makes goose flesh breaks out over his back, body tightening with anticipation.

Nines hands travel around his hips and to the front of his jeans, nimble fingers making fast work of his button and zipper before pulling his jeans down to his knees. Looking down, Reed’s cock bobs red and hard between his legs. He’s tempted to wrap his hand around it to relieve some pressure, that is, if he wasn’t so sure Nines would stop him before he even got a stroke in.

Nines caresses his palm down his thigh. “Ten strikes. And, if you are good and don’t cum before I tell you to, I’ll reward you.”

Gavin swallows, heart rattling like a bird in his chest even as confusion pulls at his features. How the fuck would he cum from just being spanked?

A click rings loud in the room just before something firm and wet slides between his ass. Gavin gasps, startling forward. He relaxes as a finger circles his hole. He doesn’t have long to adjust to the sensation though before a digit slips in just as a hand smacks across his right cheek.

Reed clenches, muscles contracting around the digit pulling it further in and right against the bundle of nerves inside. A low moan escapes his parted lips, eyes squeezed shut and furrowed in bliss.

“One, down. Only nine more, detective.” Nines says. Reed doesn’t even need to look back and know he is wearing his signature smirk, he can practically fell the smugness radiating from behind him. And fuck, can he not fault him for it…

Nines continues the steady smack of his palm and thrust of his fingers into Reed’s tight hole, each one winding a spring inside Gavin’s body set to break. His body pulses between the sweet sting in his ass and the pleasure of the fingers inside him. By the time Nines is half was through the spanking and has two digits inside him, Reed is keening a sharp whine.

“Ah, ah… Wait… ah, Nines. Please, I can’t- Fuck” Gavin pants, sweat soaking through the shirt still covering his chest.

“You can’t what?” Nines says rocking the two digits in and out of his body.

He swallows. “I can’t hold back if you keep doing this.”

“Then I suggest you figure something out, because we are far from done.”

Gavin opens his mouth to form a complaint when the fingers in his ass pull out. A slap sears across his cheek making him clench just as three thick fingers slid into his channel.

A cry tears its way from Reed’s throat at the burn that radiates from the overstretched muscle.

Smack seven and eight come in quick succession, just as tingling sensations blooms over the head of his cock. Gavin rocks back, squirming back onto the digits, unable to keep still.

“Nines, fuck… Nines, pleaass-” Nine and ten come next leaving Gavin panting and moaning into his sheets. His thighs tremble as he fucks himself on the digits, abdomen clenching.

“I can’t… I can’t… I can’t…” Reed chants, trying to hold back the warmth building from the base of his cock and balls all the way to the tip. “Please.” Gavin gasps, turning his head to look at Nines.

His answer comes as his partner wraps as hand around his aching wood and slides it from head to root. “So good, Reed. Such a good little bitch.”

Nines rotates his wrists as he strokes Gavin’s cock, rubbing over the sensitive gland. He withdrawals his fingers only to drape himself flush over Reeds back, rubbing his still jean clothed front into his raw ass. A rigid length nestling itself between his cleft making sparks fly across the redden skin as Nines grind into him.

With one final stroke, Reed’s nerves explode in a supernova. His back arching as his mouth opens into a cry, cock pulses thick streams of cum into his sheets.

Reed’s thighs tremble as he comes down. He would have collapsed into his own spunk if Nines didn’t have a firm grip on his hips. Though in that moment he didn’t give a damn if he did.

In a fluid motion Nines slides his hand up Gavin chest and pull him up and into his lap. Reed’s head rests against Nines still clothes shoulder. Like a child, Nines cradles him in his arms.

Reed knows he should say something… make a snide remark, pull away even. He needs to go clean himself off, take a shower. Or at least get the fucking lube out of his ass.

Instead Reed sighs, letting his body turn languid. He lets his eye flutter close, a thick fog draping itself over his body.

He’s about to slip into unconsciousness when his eyes crack back open, flashing up to Nines impassive face. (How long as the creeper been staring at him?) Reed gives an experimental wiggle.

“Did… uh, you know.” Reed waves his hand, gesturing in the general direction of Nines crotch.

Nines raises an eyebrow. “If you are asking if I experienced climax as well, I did not.”

“Oh.” A small stone settles itself in Gavin’s stomach. “Do you, uhm, want me to help with that?”

“Unlike humans, I have complete control over my bodily functions and do not experience discomfort when they are not appeased.” Nines says. The stone gets heavier.

“Yeah, whatever. Guess that makes sense.” Gavin looks away. “At least I offered. If you don’t want to get your rocks off, more power to you.”

Reed shifts in Nines arms, moving to get up only to have those plastic arms hold him fast. He looks up and glares at the android, protest hanging on his lips only to find confusion etched on his partners face.

“Do you believe I didn’t enjoy it?”

Gavin sneers, pulling away enough to stand. “Like I care if you did.”

“But you care that I don’t want you to reciprocate.”

Damn, androids.

Reed pulls his sweat soaks shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor as he walks out of the room. “Hardly. Easier for me. I get to be selfish and don’t have to worry about getting you off. Win, win.”

He grabs a towel form the hallway closet and heads for the bathroom, android close in tow.

Hopefully he can take as shower and rinse this stupid night from his mind. Because really, why should he care if he got to see Nines robo-dick or not? Reed grabs the bathroom door and makes to shut it, trying to leave the android out in the hall. Cus’ clearly the fucker doesn’t get that he wants space.

Nines sighs, stopping the bathroom door from closing all the way. Gavin turns toward him, face twisting as venomous words rises to his lips. But just as he looks out into the dim hallway, ready to let the barbs fly, the words dry in Reed’s mouth.

Florescent light steams out on half of Nines’ face, illuminating blue eyes that are down cast and a mouth pursed into a hard line. The other half pulses yellow.

“Like humans though, androids also don’t need physical release for enjoyment.” Nines say before stepping back, releasing his hold from the door.

A pregnant pause rings out between the two before Nines finally glances up, LED blue and face carefully blank. “I’ll leave Tylenol and water on your bedside table. See you Monday, Detective. And don’t be late like usual.”

And with that, the android disappears down the hall, leaving Reed staring at chipped paint. Slowly he closes the bathroom door, sealing himself inside. Reed’s bare back meets the cool wood as he slumps against it, lips twitching into a smile.

_Definitely still a shitty partner._

 

_But he might be alright for an android_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines really does care despite what he says. ^.^
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this fic and thank you so much for reading.
> 
> XOXO


End file.
